1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a mobile System on Chip (SoC), and more particularly, to a mobile SoC that allows minimum power to be consumed in a mobile terminal capable of playing back audio, and a mobile terminal including the mobile SoC.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile central processing units (CPUs) are designed to save power. Mobile CPUs are found in mobile computers, mobile phones and digital audio players, for example. A mobile CPU may be integrated with other components into a single chip to have an SoC form.
When sound sources such as an MP3 file are played, mobile SoCs reduce power consumption by lowering the frequency of a clock signal to a minimum frequency required for the play, for example. However, as more components are integrated into a mobile SoC to provide more functions, the mobile SoC increases in size, and thus power consumption due to a leakage current may increase even though the clock frequency is stepped down under low processor loads.
Accordingly, there exists a need to reduce power consumption in a mobile SoC.